Nibbles
by Tato Potato
Summary: Cal is treating a patient who is afraid of needles so he calls upon his brother to help him since Ethan shares the fear. When something goes wrong, Ethan may be facing more than just a childhood fear
1. Chapter 1

The patient was sat on the edge of the bed when Cal entered the cubicle. 'Good morning, I'm Doctor Knight but you can call me Cal' he stated as he flicked through the notes.

'Hi, I'm Bethan' the patient introduced herself.

'Hi Bethan, now what seems to be the problem?' He enquired.

'I've been feeling quite light headed and I passed out this morning' she explained.

'Okay, how long have you been feeling like this?' He asked.

'About two weeks' she replied.

'Okay, I'll run some tests but I'm sure it won't be anything too mysterious.' He told her before leaving to fetch some equipment.

He returned moments later with a tray of equipment. He pulled on some gloves. 'Right, I'm going to take some blood samples and then I'd like to get you on some fluids in case you are dehydrated' he explained. The young girl visibly froze. 'Bethan? Are you alright?' He asked concernedly.

'I-I don't like needles, please don't make me have a needle' she pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

He perched beside her, wrapping his arm around her to comfort her. 'It's alright, I'll be very gentle and I promise it will take two seconds' he assured her. She shook her head. Suddenly Cal had an idea. He poked his head outside the cubicle grabbing another tray of equipment and his brother.

'What are you doing Caleb, I've got work to do' Ethan muttered exasperatedly.

'Just sit down beside Bethan here, right, I'm going to use my brother Doctor Hardy here to show you the procedure and then hopefully you won't feel so scared' he suggested. Bethan nodded her head.

'Might I just ask what you are planning on doing?' Ethan asked.

'I'm just taking a small blood sample' Cal told him. Ethan nodded.

Cal pulled on some gloves and took an antiseptic wipe from the tray. 'If you'd like to roll your sleeve up for me Ethan, that would be great' he smiled.

'Okay, I'm just cleaning his arm so that it is sterile. Now I'm going to put a small amount of numbing cream on it so it doesn't hurt' Cal told her.

'You don't need to if you don't want to, I mean, I won't need it' Ethan interrupted.

'Well I'll use numbing cream for Bethan so it's best she sees how it works' Cal explained. Ethan nodded.

'Okay and so now I'm going to prepare the equipment whilst the cream has time to work. I'm going to put this tourniquet around his upper arm to restrict the blood flow so I can find a vein. Then I'm going to check the vein. Hmm, Doctor hardy, this one looks great' he told her, the last part he whispered jokingly to his brother.

'Right and now once Doctor Hardy is ready, I'll start taking some blood, just take a nice deep breath for me Eth.' he explained. Picking up the needle, he gently guided it into his brother's arm. Ethan flinched slightly, letting out his breath. He leant his head forward resting it on Cal's shoulder letting out another shaky breath.

'Are you okay Nibbles?' Cal asked.

'Yeah, not a huge fan of needles myself, but no you did a great job, I hardly felt a thing' Ethan admitted as Cal pressed a small piece of cotton wool to his arm as he removed the needle.

Cal put the vial into his pocket, so it wouldn't get mixed up with Bethan's samples.

'Right, Bethan if you'd like to make yourself comfortable' Cal murmured.

'Would you like me to stay and hold your hand?' Ethan asked Bethan who nodded.

He perched beside her, taking her hand in his. 'Don't worry, I honestly didn't feel a thing and I understand how you feel. He might look tough but Cal is a big softie' Ethan assured her. She took his hand and rested her head against his shoulder.

Cal gently rolled her sleeve up and pulled on a different pair of gloves. He grabbed the second tray of equipment and began applying the numbing cream. She buried her head into Ethan's shoulder as Cal began preparing the equipment.

'Alright Bethan, I'm just going to insert the needle now. Just take a deep breath for me and stay calm' Cal told her. As she drew in the breath he tightened the tourniquet and slowly inserted the needle. She let out a soft whimper holding Ethan's hand tighter. He gentle rubbed her arm comfortingly.

'I-I don't feel so good' Bethan whispered.

Ethan grabbed a bowl from the table. 'Here, don't worry' he assured her. She began retching and threw up into the bowl. Ethan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. 'It's alright darling' he murmured.

Cal finished up with the test and removed the needle. 'There we go, all done' he told her as he labeled the vials of blood. Ethan stood up and went to the other side of the bed and gently helped her lay down. 'You make yourself comfortable and get some rest, we'll come and speak to you once the results are back' they informed her.

Cal left taking the results to the lab leaving Ethan behind. 'Am I going to be alright?' Bethan asked him.

'I can't say anything for definite but we'll know more after the tests, but try not to worry' Ethan assured her. He stood up, suddenly feeling rather ill. He reached out to try and grab hold of the bed to stop himself from falling but nothing he did would make any difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot but I can't upload it in one go because it is too long, I have had to split it into 6 parts but I will update as regularly as I can so that you don't have to wait, I promise! Please read and review and if I'm not updating regularly please PM me and I promise to do my best to post soon after I receive such a request! Thanks to everyone who has supported any of my stories and a huge shout out to Beckyboogle, Sweet-as-honey, and cbloom2 who have been reviewing each an every story! Anyway enough of my rambling... Enjoy! :)**

His head rolled back before making impact with the floor. There was a sickening cracking sound as his head slammed onto the ground, a small pool of blood quickly formed around his head, staining his messy blonde hair.

Bethan yelled trying to get someone to help. She carefully knelt beside him, gripping his head in her hands to prevent him from causing anymore injury to his neck or back. Cal hurried into the cubicle. 'What happened?' He asked taking over.

'I don't know, he was talking to me and then collapsed. He's hit his head and he's still unconscious' she explained.

'Alright, Can I get some help in here please' Cal bellowed before three members of staff hurried in.

'Right can we get him into HDC and can someone please get Charlie and Rita please' Cal ordered.

Lofty rushed to find the senior nurses whilst Robyn, Max and Lily helped him get his brother onto the stretcher and into HDC. As all of the consultants apart from Dylan were at a conference, Cal would have to treat his brother under Dylan's supervision.

'Ethan? Can you hear me, it's Cal. Don't worry we're going to look after you' Cal whispered taking his hand as they rushed through the corridors. They hooked him up to several monitors when he began to stir. 'Ethan? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me' Cal instructed.

Ethan grabbed his hand in an iron like grip as he was consumed with pain. 'C-Cal?' He gasped.

'I'm here, don't worry, just try and stay calm' Cal soothed.

'Hurts, a lot' Ethan groaned.

'Can you tell me where the pain is?' Cal prompted.

'Head, back, chest, shoulder, stomach' Ethan listed.

'Okay mate, just try and stay nice and still for me, we're going to check you over now' Cal told him.

Cal took the stethoscope from around his neck and plugged it into his ear after slicing down Ethan's scrub top so he could examine him properly.

'This might feel a little cold' Cal warned as he placed the stethoscope on his chest. 'Okay, we've got reduced air entry on the left side, breathing is shallow' Cal stated before putting the stethoscope back around his neck. 'Okay, now let me have a look at this shoulder' Cal whispered. 'Okay, I think your left shoulder is dislocated, probably as a result of the fall, you've got a large laceration to the back of your head and you've bruised your lower back' Cal explained. He placed his hands on his brother's stomach. Ethan yelped. 'Okay, that doesn't look good so we'll do an ultrasound and take some bloods. I'd like FBC's U and E's, clotting, group and save and can someone book him in for a head CT, an x-ray for his shoulder and can someone bring me the fast scanner' Cal ordered.

Ethan grabbed his wrist. 'Please stop, it hurts' he pleaded.

'I know Nibbles, we're going to get you some morphine now. I'd like 5 of morphine and 1 litre of saline please Charlie' Cal requested before turning his attention back to his brother as he was handed the fast scanner. 'Now I'm going to have a look at your abdomen, can you tell me where the pain is centred' Cal asked.

'Lower... Right...quadrant' Ethan gasped, his breathing steadily becoming worse. He grabbed Cal's arm tightly. 'Help me... Can't... Breathe'

'I need a chest drain kit, some drapes, gown and gloves' he ordered. 'Ethan mate, I'm going to put a chest drain in because it looks like you've got a pneumothorax, just try and keep still and breathe' he told his brother. He felt horrible seeing his brother in such a terrible condition.

He pulled on the gown and spread the drapes. As he donned the gloves and mask, he noticed his brother trembling. 'Ethan, mate, just try and calm down, I promise, I won't hurt you and I'll take very good care of you' Cal murmured.

He picked up the tray of equipment and began drawing up a dose of local anaesthetic into a syringe. He carefully injected it into his brother's left hand side before administering a small dose of morphine. 'Okay Nibbles, can you feel me touching your chest?' Cal asked. Ethan shook his head. 'Alright then, lets put this mask on you and then we can start' Cal whispered placing an oxygen mask over his brother's face.

He drew in a deep breath, clutching the scalpel in his fingers. His hand was shaking, but he eventually managed to control it. Ethan started sobbing. 'Calm down Nibbles, I need you to stay calm' Cal soothed as he gently traced the scalpel along his ribcage. Ethan whimpered slightly. 'Okay, Nibbles, this part is a bit nasty, it might be uncomfortable but you are doing really well, just stay nice and still for me' Cal instructed.

He returned the scalpel to the tray before pushing two gloved fingers into the incision and spreading the cut open. Ethan howled in pain, grabbing at his brother's hand and trying to stop him. 'I know Nibbles, I know, just keep still for a moment longer, I promise it's nearly done now' Cal told him.

He picked up the clamp and the tube, slowly threading it into place. 'Cough for me please Eth' Cal instructed. The chest drain bubbled to life. 'Charlie if you could just suture for me, that would be great'

Cal removed the drapes, gown, gloves and mask before pulling up a chair beside his brother. 'How are you feeling?' Cal asked as he wiped Ethan's tears away.

'Sore, but I can't complain' Ethan responded.

Cal picked up the fast scanner and gently placed the probe on Ethan's abdomen. 'Right, the appendix looks a little inflamed, we'll get some bloods taken and see what's going on' Cal told him. They took him for his scans and took some bloods, before leaving him to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

He fell asleep and was woken two hours later in absolute agony. He writhed on the bed, screaming in pain, his face, pale and gaunt. Cal ran over, grabbing a syringe of morphine and administering it before trying to calm his brother down. He sat on the bed, lifting his brother onto his lap and holding him as he sobbed. Charlie came in after hearing the commotion. 'Everything all right?' He enquired.

'No, who is incharge of his obs, I strictly said he had to be monitored on half hourly obs but he's been left for nearly two hours, I want to know who is responsible' Cal ordered, his face turning red with anger.

'Louise was supposed to check but she was called out an hour and a half ago to an RTC with Lily, I guess no one was asked to take over' Charlie explained.

'This is not good enough, Ethan has been neglected care and has been in agony due to a lack of responsibility and communication, I will be making a formal complaint' Cal seethed.

Ethan lifted his tear stained face, placing his hand on Cal's arm. 'Stop' he whispered. Cal was too busy yelling to hear. 'Cal stop it' Ethan pleaded raising his voice slightly.

'Sorry Ethan, I'll sort this out, you just get some rest and try to to get upset' Cal murmured stroking his hair.

'It's no one's fault, I should have called for help if I needed pain relief, I was being stubborn, I'm fine now, honestly' Ethan told him.

'Okay, let's get you more comfortable and tucked in so you can get some sleep whilst we collect your results' Cal suggested. Ethan nodded. Despite being 30 years old, Ethan still loved it when his brother tucked him in, and looked after him as he had when they were children.

Cal pulled the blankets over Ethan, tucking them around him tightly before pressing a kiss to his forehead and ruffling his blonde hair gently. Ethan curled up before drifting off to sleep. Cal dimmed the lights before shutting the door and heading to reception where he collapsed onto a chair. Lofty hurried over with Jacob in tow brandishing an iPad.

'The results are back, it looks like a dislocated shoulder, bruised spine, minor swelling to his brain and a couple of broken ribs' Lofty informed him. Suddenly an alarm sounded in HDC. Cal deserted the test results and sprinted to his brother's side. Ethan was convulsing violently on the bed, every muscle in his body tensed and strained.

'Can I get some suction and 5mg of Lorazepam, urgently' Cal ordered. He rolled his brother onto his side. 'It's alright Ethan, I'm here' Cal whispered as he injected the medicine. 'That's it, just calm down, don't worry, everything is alright' Cal soothed as Ethan's fitting subsided.

'Right someone fetch some entonox, a suture kit and a sling. Whilst someone else need to call up to Keller and secure a bed' Cal ordered.

Ethan's eyes flickered open slowly, the bright lights aggravating his already pounding head. Ethan groaned.

'It's alright buddy, I'm here' Cal whispered.

'What happened?' Ethan asked.

'You had a fit, when you fell you hit your head and there is some minor swelling that we'll keep monitoring. You've also got a dislocated shoulder, bruised spine, broken ribs and appendicitis, which we think caused you to collapse. It's just good that we had taken some blood earlier so we could get it tested in a hurry' Cal told him.

Ethan was struggling to stay awake. 'I know you are tired, but try not to fall asleep, we've got to manipulate your shoulder back into place and then suture your head, then we'll transfer you up to Keller for surgery' Cal told him.

The nurses returned with heaps of equipment. 'Right, can you please provide traction Jacob, Lofty you organize the entonox' Cal ordered. He moved to Ethan's left hand side. 'Right Nibbles, hold my hand, that's perfect, now take a deep breath of the entonox' he instructed. As Ethan took the breath, Cal began moving his arm in a circular motion, before jolting it upwards in one swift motion, clicking it back into place. Ethan screamed in pain before flopping back onto the pillows.

'Nicely done Doc' Jacob commented before clearing away the entonox whilst Cal put Ethan's arm in a sling.

'Right, now we'll set about stitching your head, if you want to get some rest, you can, we'll try not to disturb you' Cal told him. Ethan nodded.

They quickly stitched the wound closed, not that Ethan noticed because he was fast asleep, holding his brother's hand and sucking his thumb. 'If either of you dare mention this to anyone, I will not be held responsible for my actions' Cal warned the nurses, both of whom agreed and were touched by the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal woke his brother to inform him that they were taking him to a ward. 'Ethan, I'm just going to get my things then I'll take you upstairs, just give me a second' Cal whispered.

When he returned Ethan was asleep again, he decided to let him sleep and they took him to Keller. Cal sat with him watching over him whilst they waited for theatre to become available. He thought back to the last time he had been in this position. It had only been a year ago and the memories were still haunting him. He felt someone taking his hand. Although Ethan was still asleep, he had subconsciously reached out for his brother, a source of comfort and familiarity. He groaned as he made himself more comfortable. His eyes flickered open.

'How are you feeling?' Cal asked as Ethan woke up.

'Stomach hurts, feel sick' Ethan moaned.

Cal grabbed a bowl just in time as Ethan began throwing up. Cal grabbed a cold cloth and wiped his brow with it. Ethan whimpered as the coolness of the cloth began to relax him.

'Better?' Cal asked.

'Much' Ethan replied with a weak grin.

The surgeon appeared a few seconds later. 'Doctor Hardy I'm Guy Self, I'm going to be your surgeon today' the CEO explained. Ethan tried to haul himself more upright.

'Woah, Calm down Eth, you'll pull the drain out' Cal warned.

'It's alright Doctor Hardy, you're not on ceremony here, you just take it easy and I'll see you in surgery in 15 minutes, Doctor Knight, if you wish you may scrub in and assist' Guy added.

Cal nodded before turning his attention back to his brother. Ethan was looking a lot worse, all of the colour had drained from his face. 'What wrong baby bro?' Cal asked.

'Nothing' Ethan lied.

'Has anyone ever told you that you are a crap liar?' Cal stated.

'Sorry, just feeling a bit nervous, I'm not sure I can do this, not after last time' Ethan whimpered.

'You aren't going to be alone, I'll scrub in and hold your hand the whole time, we'll get through this together and when you wake up, we can plan what we will do whilst you are recovering, I'll phone Connie and ask for some time off so I can look after you' Cal murmured hugging his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

'Doctor Hardy, Hi, it's time to take you to get ready for your operation' A voice whispered from the doorway.

Ethan swallowed before nodding his head. He gripped his brother's arm tightly as they wheeled him towards the prep room. Cal sat beside him on the bed as the anaesthetist prepared the medication. Due to the fact that they hadn't inserted a cannula yet the doctors were going to have to insert one now. Cal took the anaesthetist to the side.

'I just thought I should warn you because he is afraid of needles, so you need to go easy with him' Cal whispered. The anaesthesiologist nodded.

'Right then Nibbles, budge up, let me sit down too' Cal ordered before laying beside him. Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around his brother. 'Calm down mate, listen they're going to insert a cannula then we'll give it a minute, we won't do everything all at once. Now I need you to trust me, this isn't going to hurt and I'm going to look out for you' Cal whispered threading his arms around his brother and drawing him close. He signalled to the anaesthesiologist that he was ready before burying his brother's head into his shoulder. Ethan yelped as the needle pierced his arm, suddenly beginning to feel panicked. 'Shhh. Its alright, calm down mate, I'm here, you're doing really well' he soothed rubbing his brother's back in an attempt to calm him.

'I never realised it was this bad for you Nibbles' Cal commented as he tried to calm him down.

'It wasn't it's just after the crash, I'm still jumpy and I'm still not right' Ethan hiccuped.

'Ethan, you should have said mate, If I had known I would have done more to support you' Cal exclaimed.

'You couldn't have done more than you did. Just being around has helped me a lot, Its just going to take time' Ethan explained. Cal drew him into another embrace, clinging onto his brother grateful to have such a kind hearted, sensible person looking out for him.

'Right we need to finish up here' The anaesthetist interrupted.

'Okay' Ethan breathed, somehow it felt easy now he was rid of the weight that pinned him down. He made himself comfortable, laying on the bed carefully before reaching a hand out to Cal. The anaesthetist began injecting the drug.

'Are you okay?' Cal asked.

'Never better' Ethan replied. 'You?'

'Just worrying about you, I'll be waiting for you when you wake up, and I promise you won't be alone for a second, not if you don't want to be that is' Cal stammered.

'Wouldn't have it any other way' Ethan replied, his voice becoming quieter as the drug made its way into his system.

Within a few seconds Ethan was under and Cal scrubbed up for the operation. He stood dutifully by his brother's head, meticulously monitoring his vital signs and holding his hand tightly. It was only once they were out of the operating theatre that Cal had a chance to come to terms with what was going on. These thoughts were rapidly interrupted by a rather loud moan from the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan's eyes flickered open slowly, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. His stomach was swollen, as if he had eaten a whole roast dinner and pudding. He felt dizzy, uncomfortable and a bit nauseous. 'C-Cal?' He groaned.

'I'm right here Nibbles' Cal whispered taking his hand. 'You're surgery went well, you just need to take it easy. Mr Self said he would pop by in a bit to check on you but you did really well and there were no issues' Cal assured him.

'Hurts' Ethan whimpered.

'I know, we'll get you some more pain relief but you just rest and take it easy' Cal whispered tucking the blankets gently around his brother.

A nurse came in and administered some more morphine and to check on Ethan.

Guy Self came in a few minutes later after hearing that Ethan was now awake. 'Dr Hardy, how are you feeling?' He asked.

'Sore, but nothing to be unexpected'

'That's good to hear. When you are up for it, we will be moving you to a private room at the request of Mrs Beauchamp, she demanded you receive VIP treatment and that you are somewhere quiet so you can receive some visitors, there will only be one or two at a time but it appears that you are one popular team member, something I must commend you on. I've never seen Connie Beauchamp so concerned for one of her members of staff before' Guy explained.

Ethan was shocked. He had never really had people worrying about him so much and caring as much as his colleagues did. Cal stood up to speak with the surgeon. He returned to his seat a moment later to stay with his brother.

'How are you doing?' Cal asked.

'Feel a bit sick, pass me a bowl' Ethan groaned.

He started throwing up, Cal dashed to his side, to comfort him. He settled back onto the bed and began to drift off to sleep, his shoulder aching and his ribs tender along with the wound to his abdomen, he wasn't feeling good but his discomfort seemed to melt away as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

When he woke, he was in a private room, his colleagues gathered around waiting for him to wake. 'Well Nibbles, you've been given a get out of jail free card, Mrs Beauchamp is speaking to Mr Self and they have agreed to discharge you, so long as this handsome knight in shining armour spends the next two weeks looking after you, along with some assistance from the ED staff' Cal joked.

'ED Medics Assemble' Lofty shouted, everyone taking superhero stances, making Ethan chuckle. Connie returned to the room with some papers.

She handed the forms to Cal. 'Right, you have got two weeks off, but if you need more time just give me a ring, you need to keep an eye on his stitches, they should be taken out on Friday at the latest, and if you need anything let us know. Some of the staff will pop by in their breaks and time off to give you a hand should you need it' Connie told Cal. 'And you, do exactly as Cal tells you and get well soon' Connie added to Ethan.

Ethan grinned as everyone left. 'What are you smiling at?' Cal asked.

'Who would have known that having major surgery would get you some time off work, we should do this more often' Ethan joked.

'Maybe not' Cal chuckled. 'Come on, let's get you out of bed and into this wheelchair' Cal whispered. He wrapped one of his arms around Ethan's mid section whilst using the other to hoist him up. He was careful not to touch his incision wound. Ethan moaned as he began to move.

'Stop, Cal, please stop' Ethan pleaded before sinking into the pillows. 'I can't it really hurts' Ethan whimpered.

'Alright, we'll get you some morphine first and see if that eases it' Cal suggested before leaving to fetch the drug. He injected it into the cannula in his brother's arm before trying to get him out of bed again. After a short amount of time, Ethan was safely nestled in his chair, comfortable and ready to go home. Cal had to take him through the ED so he could grab some things from Zoe, which mainly consisted of medical supplies for when Ethan was to have his stitches taken out and to prevent infection and relieve pain.

Cal went to her office and when he returned he found his brother talking to a young girl. 'Don't worry, I promise this young man here is so gentle, you won't even feel a thing. See the doctor did the same test to me, and look there is hardly a mark there now' Ethan smiled hugging the tiny girl. 'I promise, Lofty is a really nice guy, you should ask him to tell you jokes, he is very funny' he told her before gesturing to Lofty that he could take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal couldn't help but smile, even when in huge amounts of pain, his brother still cared more about everyone else but himself. 'Is that Doctor Hardy?' A voice asked from beside him. It was Bethan.

'Yeah, that would be him' cal replied.

'How is he doing? Is he alright?' Bethan asked concernedly.

'He's incredible' Cal admitted.

'Well we all know that now don't we!' Bethan grinned.

She hurried over to Ethan. 'Hello Bethan!' He smiled as she approached.

'How are you doing?' she asked.

'Better, still a bit sore but I'm on the mend' he smiled.

'I'm so sorry' Bethan murmured.

'There's no need, I had appendicitis, I should have spotted it sooner and I'm lucky I had my blood taken before I collapsed so it could be tested quickly' Ethan explained. He gave Bethan a hug, before she handed him a small gift bag.

'Doctor Knight told me you used to take a special friend with you when you had to go to the doctors in case you needed an injection, so I thought you might want a friend to accompany you next time or if there is a patient who needs a friend to look after them' She told him handing over the bag. Inside was a small dark brown bear.

'Thanks so much, I'll keep him in my locker in case he is needed, what shall we name him?' Ethan stated.

Cal wandered over with a steaming cup of coffee. 'Sorry Nibbles, you aren't having any, not with the medicine you are on' Cal warned.

'Hmm, Coffee, I think you should call him coffee bean' Bethan giggled. Ethan smiled.

'That's a great name' he replied. Cal took him outside into the cool air, Ethan shivered slightly in the breeze. Within a second Cal had wrapped him up tightly in a blanket to stop him from being cold. Ethan hugged the bear close to him as he bumped along the carpark towards Cal's car. Beside his car was Ethan's little blue vehicle. 'Can't we take mine, your car always smells of cheese' Ethan complained.

'Sorry, but unless you want me to crash, then we have to take mine' Cal asserted. Remembering what the clinical lead had told him Ethan didn't respond.

Once Cal had carefully loaded him into the car, they began their short journey home. A few days past, most of that time was spent with Ethan resting on the sofa with Cal doting on him. The time came for his stitches to be taken out. Since Cal was qualified, he was able to do this. Lofty had popped by to visit and offered to assist due to Ethan's fear of sharp objects.

'Right Nibbles, you sit right there and lift your top, Lofty keep him busy whilst I see to these stitches.' Cal told them. He carefully cut each stitch, gently pulling them out with a small pair of tweezers. Ethan winced as the last stitch was removed but was safely snuggled up with Coffee Bean, the bear Lofty had brought from his room at Cal's insistence.

The next week flew by and soon Ethan was back doing what he loved, bossing his older brother around and being Holby City Emergency department's best registrar.


End file.
